The present invention relates to a new and distinct perennial variety of Callistemon viminalis, which has been given the variety denomination of ‘CC19’. Its market class is that of an ornamental shrub. ‘CC19’ is intended for use in landscaping as a hedge shrub.
Parentage: The Callistemon viminalis variety ‘CC19’ was the result of open pollination of Callistemon viminalis ‘Captain Cook’ (unpatented) and was discovered at a commercial breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia. In 2006 seed was collected from Callistemon viminalis ‘Captain Cook’ plants and many seedlings were grown. From these seedlings, eight plants were selected for further testing. In 2009 a final selection took place and one plant was then selected as the final candidate due to the combination of a short height, fine textured foliage, and auburn color of immature foliage. The plant was given the name ‘CC19’.
Asexual Reproduction: ‘CC19’ was grown to a mature age and was found to grow uniform and 4 successive cycles of vegetative asexual propagation at a commercial breeding facility in Clarendon, New South Wales, Australia have proven to be true to type.